Misty and Gary
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: Ash is coming back from Sinnoh but with a surprise. Misty already know and feels as though the world has fallen apart will Gary be able to heal this wound. Or is she still too in love with Ash to open up her heart. Write reviews on what you think!


Misty stared at the pool below her and she kept thinking "Just a couple more days. Just a couple more days." Of course she was thinking about Ash he would be coming home after getting in the top 4 in the Sinnoh league. Seeing him on the TV got her thinking about him a lot and she hated herself for it. She just couldn't like Ash she just couldn't. Then as he won his battle that secured his spot in the top 4 her heart practically snapped in half. As Dawn and Brock rushed to him a brunette got to him first and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. Ash didn't seem to mind at all but that wasn't the part that almost killed her. It was the way he looked at her and Misty recognized the look it was the way she looked at Ash. It was love that's when Misty realized it she did love Ash. She was completely jealous but she still had hope because Ash was dense headed and not so great with his feelings. Maybe she still had a chance or at least she thought but all hope was dashed when she went to visit Delia the next day. She was unusually happy especially because Ash was coming home. However she was humming and kept saying "My little boy. He is growing up so fast." And when Misty asked what happened. Delia practically squealed with excitement "Oh well Ash was too shy to say it out front during our video call but Dawn said it for him. That girl you saw on TV that's Lily and Ash asked her out after his win yesterday. HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND OH MY LITTLE BOY HAS BECOME A MAN." Misty mind went blank pure blank she was stunned "Ash her Ash asked out a girl?" it took everything she had to stay calm. So she made up some lame excuse and stormed out. She rode her bike so fast her eyes blurry with tears she ended up hitting a tree that was in front of her gym. She ended up flinging herself into the grass she was hurt but the pain she felt was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. Her heart felt like it had been smashed to pieces then mashed into dust and it would never be fixed ever again. She cried for hours her tears forming into small pools on her bed. Her chest heaving back and forth she was screaming her sobs letting her pain ring out throughout the gym.

"How could Ash do this to her? How could he just forget her and what they had or at least what she thought they had?" Misty thought.

After she felt she had cried out all the liquid she had in her body she got up and swam in the pool. The next days were like a drunken daze with mood swings. Battlers that came got a battle with an enraged Misty who remembered how much Ash loved battling. This made her think of Ash and in the heat of battle she got as enraged as a ticked off Gyarados. She pretty much thought the challenger was just like Ash and crushed them showing no mercy. Then after she felt exhausted and just hung around the pool swimming just staying underneath the water. Using her air breather to stay in the water for hours even though her sisters where barely ever home and they hadn't seen her total meltdown she didn't feel like talking to them. She hung around in the underwater cave just swimming sulking around but even her Pokémon wouldn't come near her because she would explode. She just couldn't handle anything she would just cry at any mention of Ash or she'd get really angry it was like she was a ticking time bomb. But she finally just got so sick of being like this she couldn't muster anymore anger or tears. She refused to give Ash any power over her any satisfaction of knowing how much he got to her. So she knew she would need to practice on how to keep her cool around Ash and his girlfriend it was hard enough loving someone who doesn't love you back but not having Ash as her best friend. She didn't know if her heart could take it. She needed to learn to control herself in time and all she had was a couple of days. Then he would be back and she would have to be able to resist the urge to rip that girl's head right off her shoulders.

GARY P.O.V

Gary was walking back to town with Brock who had gone ahead of Ash who was still in Sinnoh. Brock had a gym related issue he had to deal with Arceus only knew what his parents had done this time. Gary wasn't going to miss seeing "Ashy Boy" but he was going to be nice he had changed after all. However he was ready to dive behind a couch, tree or rock if World War 3 was going to go underway. By now Misty knew Ash had a girlfriend and even if she was in denial that she cared a slight sign of affection between Ash and Lily. World War 3 would start and probably with Misty either strangling Ash or Lily maybe both at the same time. He wished she had been told in a more sensible way at least now he knew where Ash got his dense head from. According to Brock Ash's mom had bluntly told Misty about Ash and Lily and Delia still hadn't known that Misty loved Ash. How she didn't know by now Gary didn't know but then Ash didn't know either talk about the apple not falling far from the tree.

"You think Misty will be ok?" Gary asked knowing perfectly well how fiery that red head could get.

"With Misty you never know but I suggest keeping near the exits at all times." Brock said but there was no sarcasm in his voice since he knew how Misty could be as well.

" I wish someone had told her in a better way than way Ash's mom told her." Gary said because he couldn't imagine the pain she was in.

"Do you honestly think any way to tell her would have been the better way?" Brock asked

Gary thought about it and every way ended in Misty wringing someone's neck. Gary's sweat dropped "No I guess not." He said

"Ok so you go to the gym because I got to call Ash he will be coming tonight I have to tell him to keep it on the down low with Lily. Or else the homecoming will turn into a crime scene." Brock said

"Speaking of Lily Ash is a about as dense as a concrete and about as romantic as dirt how did he landed a girl like her. How did he even see that he liked her?" Gary asked because he was just dumbfounded.

"It simple he doesn't like her he loves her. They started hanging out when she was cheering for her brother in the contest. He was knocked out in the first round but she stayed for Ash. It was obvious she liked him and of course Ash was clueless. But the more they hung out and since they were battling all the time they clicked over their love of battling. It took me and Pikachu to make him see that he loved her. It was love at first sight you could say its cheesy I know but Ash is different around Lily. So with a lot of stuttering, shaking and basically him turning as red as a tomato he asked her out. They had one date so far and Lily isn't great with feelings either but they are always together. Holding hands they have even kissed they are a lot more confident about their relationship around each other then when they are apart. This is that type of love I want! WHEN WILL MY LILY COME?!" Brock said tearing streaming from his eyes.

Gary's sweat drop but breaking off from the Brock at the Pokémon center he got very nervous. One slip up and he could end up being Misty's punching bag. So as he entered the gym he peered around the wall and saw up on the diving board was Misty with her feet dangling off the edge. He took a deep breath and walked up the ladder but he kept one hand on the railing he wasn't so sure if 30ft up was the best place to talk about feelings with a moody redhead. But Gary did care about Misty she was the only girl that didn't fawn over him, cry when he had to leave, or faint when she saw him. She treated him like a normal person well less then she thought he was still an arrogant jerk but that only because she hadn't seen how much he changed.

"Hey how are you long time no see redhead." Gary said.

As Misty turned around Gary felt like he was surrounded by a bunch of Gengar and Gastly because the room grew 10 times colder. Misty face was filled with hatred but behind that in her eyes was all the sadness in the world. Her eyes lost their normal blue glow and instead where dimmed and dark. Puffy probably from all the crying she had been doing. Seeing Misty like this Gary would much rather prefer the moody and fiery redhead. He just couldn't believe Ash had done this to Misty.

Misty P.O.V

Once again Misty was sulking around so she decided to hang on the diving board for awhile. Then she heard a soft voice and she surprised to who the soft voice belong to it was none other than Gary. He looked a whole lot different his brown eyes were much softer his face wasn't smug but kind. Not to mention his horrible outfit had changed instead of that terrible tacky shirt and necklace. He was wearing a black shirt, a purple pants and necklace. But even if his voice was soft he still was a big jerk.

"No doubt Brock already told you what happen between me and Ash I don't need you pity." Misty said coldly.

Gary was taken aback and Misty could see his temper rising but surprisingly he fought it back.

"You know just because Ash hurt you doesn't mean you should hurt others." Gary said sitting down beside her crossing his arm.

Misty was shocked but Gary was right she didn't need to be so mean just cause Ash hurt her.

"I'm sorry but please I just need time I don't need any sympathy." Misty said

Gary sighed but something in the pool seemed to catch his attention.

"No way you have a Gyarados!" He said giddy with excitement.

He set aside his fanny pack and quickly pulled out a water breather and he dived right in with out fear.

"No Gary!" Misty screamed.

Knowing how hostile her Gyarados was she grabbed her air breather and dived down. She was too late by the time her sight had cleared and she was swimming. Gary was already near Gyarados Misty swam faster but stopped right in her tracks. Gyarados at first leaned back and roared but when Gary didn't back off it leaned forward. Gary without even blinking began to pet it with no fear and Gyarados didn't mind at all in fact it smiled. Misty was shocked Gyarados didn't take very well to anyone but her. But she was still nervous one wrong move and Gyarados would freak and attack him. However Gyarados was gleeful childish even it dove under Gary and placed its tail under his legs. He began to take him on a joy ride and as Gyarados swished by Gary latched on to Misty arm. Misty settled herself on the Gyarados and she was shocked again Gary was giving off a muffled laugh. People where always terrified of Gyarados but not Gary he was laughing a true genuine laugh. They spent the rest of the time swimming meeting all of her Pokémon swimming in the pool. They all seemed to love Gary they played with him smiling and laughing. It was amazing till afterward Gary was getting really tired he wasn't used to swimming for hours like Misty. So they ended up sitting on the side of the pool just laughing and talking.

"Wow Gary you have really changed since your day as Ash's rival…" Misty said stopping

She had just spoken the forbidden name she had forgotten all about Ash till just now.

"Umm hey since you are going need someone to keep you from killing Ash you want me to come back and walk you to the party with Brock." Gary said kindly

"I would like that." Misty said smiling

"Umm ok well I better get going." Gary said quite hurriedly.

"Well that was weird." Misty said surprised at Gary's rushed departure.

Gary P.O.V

Gary rushed home his hair still dripping with water he was trying to figure out how to make Misty feel better. He had a lot fun playing with Misty's Pokémon and talking to her it was a whole a lot of fun. He was very happy and when she smiled it was a really nice till he found himself staring at her. He was a little shocked and decided it was best to leave. But he quickly shook himself together and dried himself off. After making sure he was ready he began to make his way with Brock to the gym.

"So how did Ash take it?" Gary asked.

"He was completely shocked believe it or not and he decided not to tell Lily since he wants to keep her alive and well." Brock said.

"Wow what a rock head but not telling her is like not telling someone they are flying right into a nest of Beedrill. " Gary said

"Well Lily isn't violent but Misty one sign of her getting angry and I am running to Johto." Said Brock

Upon arriving at the gym Misty was all ready she wasn't all dressed up but Gary could tell she went to extra lengths to make sure she looked nice. She smelled like fruit and she was constantly figetting with her shirt and hair. She was nervous but she soon relaxed after starting a conversation but as they approached the small house Gary could practically hear her heart beating widely inside her chest. She took a deep breath before entering and just as they opened the door she put on a bright face like a mask covering her pain. Ash was gleefully as always smiling and as he hugged Misty Gary could sense his uneasiness.

"Well Ashy Boy looks like you're getting better but still you can always do better." Gary said smirking

Ash gritted his teeth but he surprisingly kept his cool and smirked.

"You just wait I told you I would become a Pokémon Master and I'm just one step closer." He said

"Hey Ash your mom wants you to help her with something." Soft voice said.

A beautiful girl suddenly came wrapped her arm around Ash's neck and kissed his check. This must be Lily "Wow she's beautiful." Gary thought. She had light brown hair that reached her to her waist and it looked silky and soft. Dazzling bright green eyes with light tan skin she was wearing a white sleeveless dress which complimented her slim figure. Her voice was soft and sweet like silk and her laugh full of joy and cheer. But behind those smoldering bright green eyes was a passion for adventure and battling just like Ash. Gary could see why Ash loved her and why Ash finally got the guts to actually ask out a girl. But as Lily approached Gary could see Ash tense up and moved his body to block Lily from Misty. Gary too positioned himself to hold Misty back as he saw her fist ball up. However she kept her smile no matter how painful. Ash quickly lead Lily away and soon the house was full of people old rivals, friends, the whole town too. However more than once Ash looked over at Misty anxious like he was ready to run at any moment. Gary could blame him a temper attack from Misty would be loud, dangerous and Ash would probably end up getting the stuffing shook out of him like a maraca.

However that wasn't the scariest part it was Lily walked straight to Misty and began to talk to her. That was like walking into a cave full of dynamite and lighting a match. However Misty kept her cool through gritting teeth. Later Gary noticed Misty was gone first he checked to see Lily was alive and she was. Then he went into the backyard he needed the fresh air. So he walked clearing his head when deep into the forest he noticed a small lake and Misty sitting right there dangling her feet in the water.

"Hey you ok?" he asked approaching her cautiouslyn

"No I'm not I hate myself." She said

"Why?" Gary asked sitting next to her

"Because I don't hate her I hate myself for not being able to hate her." Misty said

"Umm I'm not a girl so please boy terms." Gary said chuckling

Misty chuckled "I wanted so bad to hate that girl just to try to make her feel some pain like I was feeling. But she annoyingly sweet and just ugh so likeable it's sickening I just can't hate her." Misty said digging her head into her raised knees.

"Hey if anyone can hate someone for no reason it's you. "Gary said putting his arm around her.

Misty smirked. "Thanks Gary." She said snuggling her head against his chest.

Gary just sat there his arm around her and allowing her head to snuggle against his chest. It sent a tingling feeling into his spine it was a warm and fuzzy feeling that filled his chest up.

"Umm ok the party is almost over want me to walk you back?" He asked slowing getting up

Misty looked a little surprised but agreed. They walked back to the Gym it was quite a walk to from the town to the city but not impossible to do in a couple of hours. They got to the Gym around 10 and Gary would take a cab to his hotel.

"Goodnight Misty." He said standing two feet away

"Night Gary and thanks for everything." Misty said kindly

Gary smiled and looked at her the moon gleaming against her aqua green eyes she looked almost mystical. He stopped waved and left he tired to shake his head clear but Misty kept popping up.

What was going on?

Misty P.O.V

As Misty walked into the Gym she was still quite upset that she couldn't hate Lily. However she could see why Ash loved her she was beautiful, smart, hotheaded, loved battling, funny, competitive all the things Ash was. However seeing Gary smile and thinking about the moment at the gleaming lake allowed a smile to sneak across her lips. However she shook her head but Gary kept creeping in but she was too happy to stop herself because Gary was coming back tomorrow he was doing some research on her Horsea.

Gary P.O.V

As Gary hurried up onto the diving board the next day he was quite happy to see the redhead once again.

"Hey ok so Horsea is …"Misty said but she was cut off.

Almost to the edge of the diving board she slipped and began to fall backwards toward the water but Gary latched onto her pulling her back. Into her arms and she was breathing rapid and shallow.

"Not as graceful on land as you are in water are you?" He asked looking at her while still holding her close to his chest.

"I guess not." She said raising her head from his chest to his face.

Gary couldn't help but be mesmerized by her smoldering aqua green eyes that were simply breathtaking. She was only inches away and she was staring at him too looking deeply into his caramel eyes. He leaned in and so did she at first he questioned what he was doing. Then it all came together over the past couple of days Gary had grown feelings for Misty not because he felt bad for her because he loved her he always kind of liked her. Since she was different then most girls but before their lips met Misty eyes snapped opened and they filled with panic she pulled back and fell off the diving board. She began to fall back first into the water.

"MISTY!"Gary screamed and dived right off the board.

Misty was floating on the surface as Gary tore his way across the water grabbing on to Misty. He kicked and slowly swam his way to the edge and he pulled Misty on to the floor.

Misty was slightly dazed and with Gary help got to the edge of pool.

"Misty are you ok?" Gary said holding a dazed Misty in his arms.

Her eyes slowly refocused and then seeing where she was she threw herself out of his arms.

"Stay away from me." Misty said clearly threatening Gary.

"Misty…" Gary began quite shocked

"NO! Stay away no this can't be happening!" she said frightened

Gary could feel his temper rising but he didn't bother fighting back.

"Why because I'm not Ash?" He said fiercely

Misty looked taken aback but as tear welled in her eyes hurt seeped into her voice.

"No of course not it's just…." Misty began but she couldn't finish.

Gary's eyes softened and understanding filled his voice.

"Misty I never hurt you like Ash you know that don't you?" he asked approaching her.

"Gary please don't you know how hard it is letting the person you still love go just so they could be happy? Then getting feelings for someone else but keeping your walls up because you don't want to get hurt again? I don't think I can take it right now." she said tearing streaming down her eyes.

Gary seeing Misty wasn't ready for this blocked his heart from interfering with what he was about to say.

"Ok I understand. I'll see you around I guess." Gary said turning around digging his hands into his pockets and walking away.

"Gary.." Misty said.

However Gary kept walking trying to make it easier on the girl he loved. He began to walk to the lab and luckily Ash was there too. Seeing Gary was clearing upset he offered to the talk outside in the garden. Gary didn't bother to hide anything he told Ash everything as they both lied there on the grass staring at the deep blue sky.

"Wow so you are in love with Misty?" Ash asked clearly shocked

"Yeah but she is still in love with you and she is trying to let you go." Gary said.

Gary was shocked at himself he thought for sure he would hate the very sight of Ash. However he was still able to talk to Ash as though he wasn't the one keeping Misty away from him.

"I don't get girls at all they love someone but they have feelings for someone else I will never get girls. Is it even possible to feel two things at the same time?" Ash said curling his lip.

They continued talking for awhile and Ash had the uncanny ability to make Gary's mind drift away from Misty. Then suddenly a Meowth balloon rose into the air and the sound of Team Rocket's motto filled the air.

"HAND OVER PICHKACHU TWERP!" Jessie screeched.

"Do these guys ever learn?" Gary asked

"Apparently not." Ash said.

"Actually we have you little twerps." James said as he pulled something from the inside of the balloon.

Too Gary absolute horror he pulled up a bound and tied Misty.

"MISTY!" they both shouted.

"Now hand over the little mouse and the girl won't get hurt." Jessie cooed

"FAT CHANCE! UMBREON SHADOW BALL!" Gary screamed bringing out his Umbreon.

The little black and gold Pokémon shot multiple glowing purple balls into the air behind the balloon exploding sending the balloon plummeting to the earth. As it crashed down the three band of idiots crawled out and stood up.

"Oh you little twerp! Seviper show them who the boss with Poison Tail" Jessie said

"Carnivine you too use Bite!" James said.

The two

Pokémon dashed forward and Ash quickly told his Pikachu to shock those three into next Tuesday. As it did the two Pokémon and the Trio where thrown back into the balloon. It exploded sending the Trio high into the sky and Misty into the air and right into Ash's arm. She shook her head as Ash held her asking if she was ok. Gary's heart snapped in two he saw the way she looked at him with all that affection and love. He knew Misty would never look at him like that and walked away. He kept walking wanting to leave all that pain behind when a voice called out to him it was Misty.

"Gary please wait!" Misty screamed

"I don't need your pity." He said coldly.

"GARY SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Look when that balloon exploded I wasn't worried about Ash I was worried about you. Ash hasn't been putting a smile on my face it's been you. Gary it was all you I was just afraid Gary please…Mpmmmh!" Misty stopped because suddenly Gary lips where pressed against hers.

She leaned in knowing Ash could never make her feel as loved as she felt right now and that she could never loved Ash like she loved Gary right now. As she pulled away tears streamed down her face but Gary brushed them away.

"There was the look!" Gary thought the look that Misty once gave Ash she did love him.

"Promise you will never hurt me like Ash." She said.

"Trust me I'm nothing like Ashy Boy." Gary said.


End file.
